Storms
by In-My-Own-Opinion
Summary: After all these years, Numbuh 3 still hates storms...Rated T to avoid trouble (but I think it's not all that bad)


The storm outside raged as Wallabee Beatles laid sprawled out across his wrestling ring bed. Though he had nearly tripled in size since he got the bed, it still fit him perfectly. At 17, Numbuh 4 stood a now proud 6'2 and had filled out tremendously, due to his combination of football, wrestling, weighlifting, soccer, baseball, and of course beating the crud out of freshmen (and anyone else who had the guts to get in his way). He loved his treehouse room more as he had grown, allowing him ample training room and the close area to his friends. All families had moved around the treehouse, due to one reason or another. The Sanban family moved to the area because of the proximity to their work. The Beatles family moved because of the need for a bigger house due to their latest addition, a new baby boy. The Giligan family moved simply because of Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2's father's friendship. And the Lincoln family moved for a smaller house, with Cree gone to college they no longer needed such a big place. And it was by chance that they all lived so close. The way the treehouse had grown meant that each member need only open their window to come face to face with one of its powerful branches. Eventually their parents just allowed them to sleep in the treehouse, after all they had been friends for so long it was harmless.  
And they regularly saved the town from impending doom and the test division of Teens Next Door. Proven the most qualified sector for the job Numbuh 362 and 86 allowed Sector V to remain operatives, but within a new branch that Numbuh 362 herself had founded. It was just another step closer towards harmony between all ages, kid, teen, and adult.  
And this was how Wally liked it, as little change as possible.  
That's when it didn't surprise him that Numbuh 3 appeared at his doorway after a second boom of thunder.

She had always done this.

She hated storms.

So she would come to his room, if only to sleep near him.

And yet, Wally knew something was different this time. Something had changed.

"Wally?" he sat up, hair brushing over his eyes. His room was dark, but with one flash of lightning his room illuminate. There she stood, petite and pale, body hidden under a green shirt that was obviously too small, hair hanging down to her waist. But what he noticed was her face. She had been crying.

"What's wrong Kuki?" jumping from the bed. He noticed her deep blush as she averted her eyes, looking down at the floor. And then he looked down realizing that he had opted to go shirtless tonight, leaving him only is his orange sleep pants. But he didn't care, something was wrong.

He quickly made his way to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. He held her close, feeling her shake under his touch.

She hated storms.

But never this much.

He couldn't get her to tell him what was wrong, or even convince her to move, so finally he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed himself. He laid her down on his make-shift bed with ease, before crawling in beside her and covering them both with the blanket.

"Kuki?" her back was to him

"Kuki please tell me what's wrong." He placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing his thumb across her soft skin.

"I know this isn't just the storm…"

And then she turned around to face him, eyes still red and mouth drooped. She scooted closer to him before snuggling up to him.

"I heard something today."

He wrapped one arm around her.

"What was that?"

She fell silent for a moment.

"I heard you slept with Hannah Fink at Justin's party on Saturday…she said you were great and that she knew you were experienced but didn't think you'd be that good-" she felt a finger on her lips. She looked up to see Wally looking at her with confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"Kuki you know I wouldn't-"

"I mean we aren't dating or anything so I'm not mad, I'm just surprised that you would do that at a party of all places you should at least try somewhere romantic and I mean, experience? I didn't know you were so popular well I mean I know your popular Mr. Sports Star but popular in the bedroom? I didn't know that jerks were in such demand but that's not my concern, I hope you're using protection, you can be quite stupi-"

"I'm a virgin Kuki."

Lightning once again crashed outside the window, followed by a mighty roar of thunder.

"But Hannah-"

"Was the most drunk person at the party. She slept with Tyler. Not me. I heard her scream my name out, but it was Tyler."

"What'd she mean you were experience?"

"When you go to parties, and you hang out with people that sleep around, people always think you're like that too."

She took time to think about this.

"Well then I hope your friends use protection."

Wally laughed deeply, and Kuki could feel the vibrations as she placed her head on his chest. She reached one hand up and began to draw little hearts with her finger on his side. He wrapped an arm around the back of her torso, his hand landing on her waist. He was always careful with her. She was a virgin, and rightfully defensive of that title. A few years ago a rumor spread that the two of them had slept together and he had never seen her cry so hard in his life.

Cost him a month's worth of detention to shut up anyone who dare spread such a lie.

He loved her for her perfect record. Only 3 boys could claim the accomplishment of a kiss from Kuki Sanban. But only 2 owned up to it.

Wally and Kuki had been each other's first kiss. It was one of his favorite memories. The two had been left in charge of the treehouse and as usual began fighting over what to watch. In the tussle for the remote, Kuki ended up on top of him. They were 12, and were just starting to hear that kissing…well it wasn't so bad. So maybe it was curiosity, or maybe it was just the childhood crush they both had. But it was pure heaven when Kuki leaned down, and he leaned up, pressing their lips together.

He never told anyone, she wouldn't want it.

But laying with her right now, he just wanted to kiss her again and again. He'd kissed tons of girls after her, but none seemed to match up to Kuki. Maybe that's why he never went any further with them. Plenty of girls had offered, he was the perfect bad boy after-all, but he just knew that nothing would match up to that kiss from Kuki.

"Would you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Have sex with her?"

"No Kuki" another chuckle

"Why not?" always questioning…

"I don't want to, plus I don't like her like that."

"Well who do-"

"Nope, my turn to question." He heard her huff in defeat.

"Why did you care?" he heard the sharp intake of breath. He could feel her face getting warm against his chest.

"I um…well…"

He pulled her over him, so she sat straddled across his hips. It wasn't anything sexual, he just wanted to look at her. He wanted to see her say it.

"Wally!" She gasped as she was lifted. He reached up a touched her hair, then stroking her cheek with his thumb. Her features relaxed, and she played with his hair as well. Stroking his hair, cheek, jaw, all the way down to his heart, where she held her hand.

Another flash of lightning and she was curled on top of him.

He looked down, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Kuki"

It was soft and gentle, so unlike the Numbuh 4 she knew. So she sat up, a playful grin on her face.

"What are you up to?" Wally asked before being nailed in the face with a pillow. She jumped up and began running around the ring, Numbuh 4 chasing right behind her with a pillow in hand.

"Tell me like Numbuh 4!" she laughed "tell me like I always dreamed you would! As the grumpy little boy I grew up with!" She chased her around and around, only landing a few blows, but she would always strike back. Finally he grabbed her from behind and lifted her to the ground. This time he straddled her and held hands above her and she tried to wriggle away, still laughing.

"I love you Numbuh 3! I love you, you annoying and stoopid girl!" A wide grin spread across her face as she swiftly flipped him. He laid beneath her in utter shock at her unknown strength.

"I love you too Numbuh 4." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I love my Wally." And she leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. His hands flew to her cheek and hair, pulling her close.

This was so much better than when they were 12.

All those years.

All those missed chances.

All those school dances that he ignored.

It was like everything was made up for in one passionate kiss.

He laid outside looking at the storm cloud roll by, feeling the tiny figure beside him shake at the sound of thunder, and he pulled her closer.

He actually loved storms.


End file.
